


The Happy Ending

by generallythere19



Series: Multichapter Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Captain Swan - Freeform, Curses, Drama, F/M, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Princess Emma Swan, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Slow Build Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Soulmates, The Enchanted Forest, sadness I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: Princess Emma Swan may be well into her twenties but she doesn't look a day over eighteen. And, in a world where aging means you've found your true love, she can't wait to start aging. Unfortunately, there may be some curses surrounding that seemingly harmless wish.





	1. The First One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a year before Killian enters her life. I hope you like it :)

Emma closed her eyes, made her wish, and blew out the candle. There was clapping and general goodwill around as Emma turned around, smiling at her parents and everyone who had gathered for her twenty third birthday. Snow White asked, "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Emma replied, laughing, then adding, "but I _can_ give you a hint: it's the same thing I wished for when I was nine." When she heard this, Snow instinctively glanced at David, and this time Emma noticed - "What was that?" 

"What was what?" David asked, glancing at Snow again, worriedly. 

"That! Why do you keep looking at each other like that?" Emma asked. Snow was about to reply when a voice sounded from behind, "Emma?" Almost instantly a smile spread on Emma's face and she turned around, smiling at Baelfire. Snow and David shared a look of relief when he led her away from there.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked, as Bae took her through the garden, his hands covering her eyes. 

"Patience, princess."

"Don't call me that." Emma said, although she couldn't stop smiling. Then he stopped and removed his hands and Emma saw a gazebo with a beautifully set out meal in the middle. She gave him a you-shouldn't-have smile but took her seat on one side of the table. When she was with Baelfire, she preferred not to have him pull out her chair for her - something everyone in the castle insisted on doing in spite of her desperately wanting to pull out her own chair sometimes. Once they were done with the meal, Bae asked her to wait and, before long, there was dessert set in front of them. It was beautifully plated with little circles of syrup surrounded by rings of a different syrup. Just as she was going to start having her dessert, she noticed something glint out of the corner of her eye. A mixture of hysteria and dread filled her heart and she felt her stomach twist as she gingerly turned the plate to find a ring with quite possibly the biggest diamond she had ever seen on it. She could almost see herself in the ring if she looked hard enough. 

"Do you like it? I asked the dwarfs to give me their biggest and best." Baelfire's voice sounded from far away, bringing Emma back into the moment. She dropped the ring out of shock and heard him say, "Well... that's not a good sign." 

"What? No. Bae, it's just... it's a ring... an  _engagement_ ring. You're giving me an engagement ring. You're asking me to  _marry_ you." 

"Those are the facts, correct." 

"I'm just... we haven't known each other for long enough - have we?" 

"Emma... I knew you would react this way. I know, I  _know_ we've only known each other for a year but don't you think you look older? Don't you think if this is it, we should make it official? I don't know about you but I'm tired of waiting for the one, Emma. I know I've definitely felt older since I met you and I'm sure you've felt it too so I'm asking you." Baelfire was on his knees beside Emma now; Emma was silent for a few moments, mulling over this new advancement in her life. Did she feel older? She was sure she did - last night when she had stood before the mirror with a smile, she had noticed her face: it had aged, almost definitely. She glanced back at Bae; just because they were soulmates, did that mean they had to get married? She was just coming to terms with being in love and there was already a proposal? Baelfire could see the hesitation and the calculating looks and said, "Listen, I'm not saying we have to get married tomorrow, or next week... or even at some point in this year. I'm just saying that I love you and I think you're my soulmate and I would be  _honoured_ if you would take me as yours - only if you feel the same. Princess, I just want to be engaged to you; to the woman I love; to my soulmate. So, if you'll take me, Emma, I would love to see that enormous diamond on your delicate hand as your husband-to-be." 

There was a pause.

"I told you not to call me princess." Emma replied, smiling and bending down to kiss him. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Is that a yes?"

"Why not? I mean, if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Emma said, slowly warming up to the idea inside, her hysteria subsiding. The enormous smile on Baelfire's face made it marginally easier and he pulled her up from the chair, taking the ring off the table and, dropping down on one knee and taking her hand, said, "Princess Emma, will you do me the incredible honour of being my---" he paused, taking a strained breath, as if in pain - his grip on her hand tightening. Her smile faltered but when he looked back up, with a smile so she dismissed it. He continued, "being my---" this time he let out a audible gasp as if he was running out of air, his hand slipping from hers. Her eyes widened, " _Bae_ _!_ " He fell back, his hand squeezing hers once before he fell over, the ring falling out of his hand as he lay on the ground, motionless and eyes glazed over, staring at nothing.


	2. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," he glanced at her and did a double take, realizing who she was, "...princess." 
> 
> "Please don't call me that." She replied.

Emma stood motionless, staring at Baelfire's body, not able to comprehend what had happened. She heard a scream - someone had seen them. This brought her back to the reality. She fell on her knees beside him and began shaking him, desperately trying to wake him up. She was hardly aware of her own voice saying his name over and over or of her wet cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder and through blurry vision saw Bae being lifted up by other arms that didn't seem to belong to anyone. She felt her father's arms behind her and slowly melted against him, saying "no" over and over again through sobs. When she saw the outline of his body being taken away, she tried to go after him but she could feel herself being restrained. Instead, she chose to turn around, burying her face in David's shirt as she felt his hand on her hair, stroking it comfortingly. 

A month passed and Emma only left her chamber for meals - meals during which she conversed as little as possible, excusing herself early almost every evening. One evening, after she was back in her chamber, changing into her riding clothes, she heard a knock on her door. She froze - so far riding was helping in distracting her: she would ride out every night with Snow's bow and arrow and shoot at the various targets put up in the forest. Her aim was getting increasingly better and with each shot, she would feel a little lighter and she was scared if she stopped, the true weight of everything would fall on her. Debating whether or not to open the door, she finally decided to open it, thinking it may just be a handmaiden. Instead, she opened the door to find her parents standing there, looking worried. She moved aside to let them in and then began taking off her boots. Snow smiled, seeing what she was wearing and said, "Going somewhere?"

"I was going to go riding. It helps keep me distracted. I don't have much to do in the castle." Emma responded.

"Riding by moonlight - the best kind." David said, giving a similar encouraging smile.

"Yeah. I practice archery too." Emma said, putting away the bow and arrows that they hadn't noticed yet. Snow's eyebrows shot up and she glanced at David with obvious pride and David said, "That's great, Emma."

"Thank you."

"Although, we do need to talk to you so you may need to put off archery." Snow said. 

"Alright." Emma said, sitting down, now slightly wary. 

"It's about Baelfire." David said, and Emma was about to get up when David said, "His death wasn't an accident." Emma sat back down again, wary again. David sighed and continued, "You see, when we banished the Evil Queen, she cast a curse... on you."

"On me?" Emma repeated, not sure if she had heard right. 

"Yes," Snow took over, "and by doing so, she ensured you'd stay eighteen forever, since any time you meet your soulmate, they... die."

"I thought everyone within the kingdom was safe from any harm she might try to inflict." 

"Well that is true, in a way, I suppose. Anyone who considers the kingdom home is safe and Baelfire, well, he didn't really like the Enchanted Forest or think of it as a home, until he met you and even then..." Snow trailed off, giving way to what felt like the longest pause in history.

"You mean,  _I'm_ the reason Bae died?" Emma's voice cracked towards the end. Instantly Snow was at her side with her hand on her back, "Oh goodness, no, Emma, this is all her fault. This was part of her revenge plan and so it's entirely her fault, not yours." But this didn't help Emma feel better and Snow sensed that. If anything, this new information made Emma feel like it was her fault she had fallen in love with Bae. David said, "Emma, we need you to understand---" 

"May I be excused to go riding?" She said, trying to keep her voice steady. 

"Of- of course." Snow said, looking at David helplessly. Emma nodded, pulling her boots on again, grabbing the bow and arrows, leaving the room, just stopping herself from running out. 

A year later, Emma continued to ride by moonlight every night. She still felt a dull ache every time she did but she did it anyway, getting better and better at archery and occasionally practising duelling with a dummy. She refused to leave the castle during the day for fear of meeting someone who would die because they met her.

She decided to increase the challenge and shot at the targets with her eyes closed - she had memorized where they were anyway. She shot the last arrow and heard a shout, "Bloody hell!" Instantly she picked up pace and jumped off her horse as she approached the fallen figure. Apologizing profusely, she tried helping him up but he shook her off and stood up, "One would think you were shooting with your bloody eyes closed." He commented, dusting himself off. Emma smiled and refrained from admitting that she was. Instead, she said, "I really am sorry. I can give you anything you want." 

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep," he glanced at her and did a double take, realizing who she was, "...princess." 

"Please don't call me that." She replied.


	3. A Helping Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Emma said that, familiarity hit her and she froze. She glanced at him, studying him: he was almost exclusively donned in leather attire save a long coat. Then she saw something glint out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly it was like she was where she had been a year ago: gingerly looking down to see the curve... of a hook? She exhaled, relieved to see this. He was visibly suspicious about her and he said, "What's royalty like you doing out here at a time like this?"
> 
> "I like to go riding in the night." Emma responded, the gears in her mind whirring, trying to pinpoint why she knew a man with a hook for a hand. Then she looked up and, slightly agape, said, "You're... Captain Hook."

The second Emma said that, familiarity hit her and she froze. She glanced at him, studying him: he was almost exclusively donned in leather attire save a long coat. Then she saw something glint out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly it was like she was where she had been a year ago: gingerly looking down to see the curve... of a hook? She exhaled, relieved to see this. He was visibly suspicious about her and he said, "What's royalty like you doing out here at a time like this?"

"I like to go riding in the night." Emma responded, the gears in her mind whirring, trying to pinpoint why she knew a man with a hook for a hand. Then she looked up and, slightly agape, said, "You're... Captain Hook." 

"Ah, so my reputation precedes me." He said, looking rather proud at the impact this realization had made on her, unaware of all the other thoughts going through Emma's head. 

"Yes it does. And because I nearly killed you, I'm going to let you go." She said, smiling. 

"What do you mean let me go?" He said, just as he was about to flirt some more. 

"Well you have robbed more than five royal ships so far. As the princess and the future queen, I am supposed to take you in." 

"And where exactly would you taking me?" He said, smirking and waggling his eyebrows. 

"Prison, for starters." Emma replied, feigning an innocent smile. Almost instantly Hook stopped smiling and, in an effort to regain composure said, "You know, I think you'd be committing a crime by putting me behind bars."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, how would lonely ladies spend their time if I wasn't there?" And, although he didn't say it, Emma got the subtext that he was referring to her when he said "lonely ladies". She rolled her eyes and said, "You should leave before I change my mind."

"Oh I'm sure I could convince you anyway."

"Really? I'd like to see you try." Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him with a slight smile. He smiled too at the challenge and took a step towards her, thickening the tension between them and said, "You really shouldn't challenge someone who always wins." His eyes dropped to her lips for a second before looking her in the eye again. This glance made Emma forget the comeback she had in mind and so she opened her mouth but no words came out. Hook smiled victoriously and took a step back and Emma felt cool air rush into her lungs. She glared at him and he said, "I told you I'd win." 

"You know, you should know better than to win a challenge against royalty. We are known to be incredibly petty." She said, smiling again. Hook raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "What does---" His arms were pulled from behind him and pinned against his back by a soldier.

"What the bloody hell is this, princess?!" He said, now glaring at her. 

"You will refer to the princess as Your Highness!" The soldier said, twisting his arms further and pushing him down to make him kneel. 

"Oh, did I not mention? When I'm out longer than expected, someone always comes looking for me. Take him to the dungeon." She said to the soldier and then knelt so they were eye-to-eye and said, "You really shouldn't challenge someone who always wins." Then stood up and went back to her horse. 

"We had a deal!" Hook shouted as he was led away. But Emma was already on the way back to the castle. 

A week later Emma went down to the dungeons to meet Hook. Even though she wouldn't admit it, meeting him had been the highlight of her life since Bae's death and, while she had been specifically instructed not to go into the dungeons, she went anyway. Going past all the cells, she finally arrived in front of Hook's - he was sitting on the floor, the scruff on his face now grown out, and his clothes dirty. She said, "You were right. Prison doesn't suit you." His head snapped up and he stood up, walking to door. He looked so furious, Emma took an instinctive step back, away from the bars. Once he reached the door, he said, "You know, princess, it's bad form to break deals."

"Please, I didn't sign a binding contract. Plus, you're Captain Hook, not Rumpelstiltskin." She said, still keeping a distance from the bars. Hook's face darkened when she said that and she noticed but decided not to comment. He said, "I don't need to be reminded." Emma had hoped the conversation would be a little more lighthearted between them but decided not to pry. She nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to leave now. I just came to check on y--- the prisoners." She stopped herself but caught his attention. Before he could react, she began walking away. She was about to go up the stairs when she heard him say, "I can help you!" She stopped in her tracks and turned around, frowning at him. She walked back to his cell and said, "With what?" 

"I know about the curse. I can help you break it." 


	4. Not A Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe he isn't lying. What if he actually does know how to break this curse?" Emma said to her parents after telling them what Hook had said. 
> 
> "And what if he doesn't? Emma, he could just be saying this to get out of the dungeon." Snow said.
> 
> "Your mother's right. He's a pirate, Emma. He can't be trusted." Charming said. 
> 
> "You can't just say he can't be trusted. You taught me to see the best in people and right now, I'm choosing to see the best in Hook.

"Maybe he isn't lying. What if he actually  _does_ know how to break this curse?" Emma said to her parents after telling them what Hook had said. 

"And what if he doesn't? Emma, he could just be saying this to get out of the dungeon." Snow said.

"Your mother's right. He's a pirate, Emma. He can't be trusted." Charming said. 

"You can't just say he can't be trusted.  _You_ taught me to see the best in people and right now, I'm choosing to see the best in Hook. He may be my only hope." Emma said. Snow glanced at Charming, looking for his help. Charming sighed, slowly giving in. He said, "Well... I suppose..."

"We will meet him in the courtroom tomorrow. We need to know his plan." Snow said and Charming nodded. Emma grinned and said, "Yes, thank you. I'll tell the guards. Thank you so much." 

"He can't be trusted. And I don't want him around our daughter." Charming said, once Emma left the room. Snow said, "I know. That's why Emma won't be going with him. I'll send Mulan. She will be able to deal with him."

The next morning, Hook was brought forward before Snow and Charming in the main hall. Emma sat beside her father on a slightly smaller throne, visibly pleased at arranging this hearing. Hook stood before the couple in shackles, giving Emma a look of approval, knowing that she was the only one capable of arranging this. Snow said, "Captain Hook---" 

"Please, Your Majesty, Killian will suffice." He said, smiling at the queen. Emma covered her mouth because it was getting harder to contain her smile. Snow, who wasn't used to being interrupted, paused in surprise and then, quickly regaining composure, said, "Killian, it has been brought to our attention that you are aware of the curse placed on Emma. We have also been informed that you know of a way to break the curse. You have to understand why that's hard to believe considering that we banished the Queen to another land when she cursed our daughter. And she took the remedy with her. So, when you propose to break Princess Emma's," Emma drew in a sharp breath of exasperation at being referred to with this title, "curse, how exactly do you expect to achieve such a feat?" 

"Well, Your Majesty, as I'm sure you're aware, I have a ship. Since water is one of the only things that can cross realms, I can use my ship to take the princess to the land where the Queen now resides." Hook said. 

"But even then, you will need a portal of some sort and everyone knows that all means to create portals have been long destroyed to avoid the return of the Queen." Charming said. 

"You haven't destroyed everything. I have a man who can fetch me an item I can use to make a portal." Hook said. 

"Like what?" Emma said, interested.

"A magic bean, for example." 

"It's against the law to possess an item capable of making a portal." Snow said, affronted. Hook shrugged and said, "Well I  _am_ a pirate, Your Majesty." Emma, again, had to hide a smile. Snow looked at Charming, mentally asking him what they should do. He looked at Hook and said, "For us to be sure, we need to see the bean. You will have our bravest soldier with you to ensure you stay out of harm's way." 

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I don't think a Queen stripped of magic will pose much threat to me."

"That would be true  _if_ she hadn't made friends, in addition to getting her powers back when she was banished. You will need backup and so you're going to take Fa Mulan on this journey with you." 

 _"Mulan?"_ Emma interjected before Hook could reply. 

"Yes. Mulan is brave, well trained, and loyal to the kingdom," Charming said, throwing a dirty look at Hook when he mentioned loyalty, "If anyone can bring the cure back, it's her." 

"It would be an honour, Your Highness." Mulan said, stepping forward, out of the line of guards and bowing low to them. Emma was lost for words for a few moments and then said, "No." 

"What is it?" Snow asked. 

"No,  _Mulan_ isn't going to go on the quest, I am." 

"You? Emma I know you've been practising archery but, honestly, you are not nearly good enough at fighting. Especially against a banished queen who has dark magic and some allies on her side." Snow said, keeping her tone as even and practical as possible. 

"I don't care. It's my life and if I'm already risking my soulmate's life, I may as well risk mine." 

"Emma, this is  _not_ a negotiation." 

"You're right: it's not a negotiation, it's a decision. And it's  _my_ decision. I refuse to let Mulan be in the crossfire because a queen hates me." 

"Emma, we cannot let you go on a journey that long with the likes of... him." Charming said and Hook raised his hand in a what-did-I-do manner.

"I don't care, father. If I am to be the queen, I need to journey on my own. Both of you did it - isn't it my turn now?" She said, even though she knew there was a big difference between running from death and turning up at death's door. 

"Emma that was different. Especially considering I was running  _from_ the Evil Queen, not towards her." Snow said, sighing. Emma looked at her indignantly and said, "I know. And what I'm proposing may be the stupidest thing I'll ever do but that's why it has to be me. I need this. I've stayed within and around the castle for too long and, if I'm going to rule, I need to see at least another place outside of the Enchanted Forest. Plus, I'll be with Hook - he knows the lands, the different realms. You need to trust me on this. I'm going to do it either way." She added the last part somewhat quietly but it struck a chord the most with her parents. They shared a look and then Charming said, "We'll discuss this tomorrow when we see the bean. Until then take the captain back to the dungeon and send word to the docks that we have him in holding and the member of his crew possessing the bean must come tomorrow or else sail without their captain for a year."

The next morning, Hook was brought to the court again and saw that Emma was missing from her usual seat. The king and queen looked tired but asked for the bean to be brought forward. Within seconds, Hook recognized the heavy footfalls of Mr. Smee as he came shuffling past the captain to Snow and Charming, holding out something in his hand. He presented it as the magic bean and, after the Blue Fairy inspected it, she nodded to the couple. Hook saw the mixture of shock and awe that crossed their face as Snow reached out to take the bean. Hook jumped forward, grabbed Smee and pulled him back before Snow could touch it. Snow looked at him, frowning. He smiled and said, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the deal was to see the bean. Now you've seen it. Your Majesty, I consider myself a man with a code so I agree to strike a deal: no harm shall come to Princess if she travels with me to this world. However, this statement only holds true if the princess comes with me. If you send your warrior, the fate that will befall her may be worse than death. Do we have a deal?" He waggled his eyebrows and Snow looked at Charming, having a conversation purely through looks. It felt like ages before Charming finally said, "Alright. The Princess, Emma, will join you on this journey. However, if you make any advances on her - harmful or otherwise, you will be sorry she didn't kill you with the arrow that night."

Emma smiled to herself in the balcony overlooking the court. 


	5. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Emma got in a carriage to go to the docks - Hook had already been sent the night before with Mulan and a few others to make sure he didn't sail away in the middle of the night. Once Emma reached, she stepped out and was taken to the ship by all the guards who had come with her. Hook stepped down from the nearest ship and said, "Ah, Princess."
> 
> "I asked you not to call me that." She said, rolling her eyes but feeling a slight pang when she said this. Hook raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her and then said, "If I remember correctly, I only asked for the princess. I can sneak her into the new realm without the Queen noticing but I can't take all her background dancers."

The next morning, Emma got in a carriage to go to the docks - Hook had already been sent the night before with Mulan and a few others to make sure he didn't sail away in the middle of the night. Once Emma reached, she stepped out and was taken to the ship by all the guards who had come with her. Hook stepped down from the nearest ship and said, "Ah, Princess."  
  
"I asked you not to call me that." She said, rolling her eyes but feeling a slight pang when she said this. Hook raised an eyebrow, as if challenging her and then said, "If I remember correctly, I only asked for the princess. I can sneak her into the new realm without the Queen noticing but I can't take all her background dancers."   
  
"They were just coming to help put things in my room."   
  
"Put things in _your_ room?"   
  
"The princess will have her own quarters. It's non-negotiable." Mulan said, stepping forward, a hand on her sword: ready to fight if Hook argued. Hook raised both hands and said, "That's perfectly alright with me, love - we won't be needing any swords. The princess can have my quarters." Hook said, smiling at Emma as if to say he was turning over a new leaf. Emma rolled her eyes and said, "Thank you, captain."   
  
"You really know how to get a man going, don't you, princess?" Hook said, stepping closer to Emma, his smirk widening. Mulan stepped between them and said, "You are not to disrespect Her Highness in any way."   
  
"Bloody hell, I didn't mean any disrespect. Calm down, mate." Hook said, stepping back. Emma said, "Mulan, it's alright. I can handle him."   
  
"Luckily, you won't have to. At least, not alone."   
  
"What?" Emma and Hook said simultaneously. Mulan gave Hook a withering look before turning back to Emma and said, "Their Majesties have specifically requested me to join you on this quest, to ensure your safety from the likes of... him."   
  
"I'm sorry. Was there some misunderstanding when I was there? Something lost in translation, perhaps? I said no bloody royal guards on the ship. Emma is the only person I'm going to take and that's simply because it is her quest and I can respect that. I am not, however, taking any mules to carry her luggage along." In a few seconds, Mulan had Hook on the ground, on one knee, with his arm twisted behind his back and said, "You will never speak of the princess in such a way. And you will always refer to her as Princess Emma or Her Highness. I am also not a mule, I am coming to protect the princess."   
  
"Trust me, love, I can handle the Queen."   
  
"It's not the Queen I'll be protecting her from."   
  
"Ah. Well, rest assured, I will ensure my crew keep their hands to themselves." Hook said, still smiling smugly.   
  
"And what about you, captain?" Emma said, stepping forward and bending down so she was at eye level with Hook. Hook raised an eyebrow at her soft, somewhat playful tone and said, "Oh, I only intend to visit your chamber at ni--- ow - midday, Princess." He said, grimacing and glaring at Mulan. Emma stifled a laugh and said, "Mulan, let him go."   
  
"But, You High---"   
  
"We're losing daylight, Mulan. Please, let him go. He's right: it's my journey, no one else's. I am not taking you with me; I cannot risk you being killed in my place."   
  
"Your Highness I can---"   
  
"I know you can protect yourself but please, I don't want you to have to protect yourself. I'm asking you, Mulan, not to come with me."

“Forgive me, but---”

“Mulan, I order you to stay and keep watch for me at the docks. If I do not return in a month, you can come after me. Until then find a portal and wait for me. Please, just give me a month. If I need help I'll send word with a mermaid.” Emma promised. Mulan opened her mouth to reply and then shut it, glancing at Hook warily. After a few moments, she said, “I promise to come for you even if it is the middle of the night. I will send my guard to every corner of the Forest in search of a portal, and in a month I will come for you, Your Highness.”

“That's the spirit.” Emma muttered under her breath and then grinned at Mulan in appreciation. Then she said, “Shall we, captain?” Turning to Hook and raising an eyebrow. He stood up slowly and, glancing at Mulan over and over said, “We shall, Princess.” He held out his arm towards the ship, indicating that she lead the way. Emma smiled at this sudden change in attitude and walked toward the ship. Just as she was climbing onto the ship, Mulan said, “Your Highness! I... I need to give you something.” Hook, who was following Emma, looked at her curiously and Emma told him to go to the ship. She walked back down and said, “What is it?”

“This. Take it.” Mulan said, unhooking her sword and handing it to Emma.

“Mulan... I don’t think I’ll need your sword.”

“It isn’t mine. It’s your father’s. Take it and protect yourself with it.” When Mulan said that, Emma gingerly took the sword out of her hand and pulled it out of the sheath - it was surprisingly heavy and yet was the most beautiful thing she had seen. She breathed, “Thank you.” And slowly, reluctantly, sheathed it before looking at Mulan with incredible gratitude and tears in her eyes as she realised that she was truly going away. Suddenly she hugged Mulan, who, completely taken aback, stood rigid, her arms only coming up after a few moments.

“As much as I enjoy watching two women behave the way you are, we really do need to leave, Princess. We have a long journey ahead of us.” Hook said, his voice cutting through Emma’s emotion and she moved away from Mulan, smiling at her and said, “Goodbye, Mulan. Tell my parents I won’t be long.” She said and walked onto the ship. Mulan smiled too and nodded. The ship moved away from the harbour and Emma could see Mulan getting smaller and smaller until she blended into the background and all she could see was the vast expanse of the Enchanted Forest.


	6. Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook stood by the wheel of the ship, watching Emma stare at the Enchanted Forest. Once he was sure she couldn’t see Mulan anymore, he walked to her and said, “Come, Princess, let me show you to your room.”
> 
> “My room?”
> 
> “I may be a pirate but I still fancy myself a gentleman, you know. I am not letting a lady like you stay with the rest of the crew. I told you you could have the captain’s quarters and so you shall.”
> 
> “And where will you sleep, Captain?”
> 
> “Well I was thinking the same bed, if it isn’t too much trouble.” Hook said, smirking at her.

Hook stood by the wheel of the ship, watching Emma stare at the Enchanted Forest. Once he was sure she couldn’t see Mulan anymore, he walked to her and said, “Come, Princess, let me show you to your room.”

“My room?”

“I may be a pirate but I still fancy myself a gentleman, you know. I am not letting a lady like you stay with the rest of the crew. I told you you could have the captain’s quarters and so you shall.”

“And where will you sleep, Captain?”

“Well I was thinking the same bed, if it isn’t too much trouble.” Hook said, smirking at her. Emma rolled her eyes - she should have known that once they moved away and Mulan couldn’t hurt him, Hook would start being this way.

“Unfortunately, while I would love nothing more, I tend to kick in my sleep.” Emma said, smiling innocently.

“I’m sure we can make that work to my advantage.”

“Really? Even if I tend to kick the person between the legs?” Emma said, still as innocently, but now with a sly smile on her face. Hook stopped walking, in slight shock, as Emma walked past him before turning around and, cocking her head to one side, said, “What’s the matter, Hook? Afraid of a little pain?” Before she turned around and pushed open the door labeled ‘Captain Hook’. She didn’t know what she was expecting but it exceeded all expectations. It was a dimly lit room with a big bed, a table in a corner with a jug and some glasses on top of it, a wash basin, and even a cupboard for clothes. Hook appeared beside her and said, “Well?”

“I just... I mean... thank you, Hook.” She said, genuinely. Hook said, “You’re welcome, Princess.” As he turned around to leave so Emma could get settled in, Emma said, “Hook?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m serious - call me Emma.”

“I don’t know, Princess, I would rather call you something that annoys you if I’m being honest.”

“I don’t care. You did it once, you can do it again.”

“I did it once?”

“When you were talking to Mulan.”

“Oh. I didn’t realise. Okay, I won’t call you Princess... Princess.” He said and left before Emma could say anything else.

Emma had never been so far from home before. After the Queen’s curse, they hadn’t even left the kingdom and, if they absolutely had to, it was always her parents who would leave, leaving her with Red. While Emma didn’t mind that because she actually liked Red a lot, she would often go to the docks and see them getting onto the ship and wish she was going with them. It was true that Emma had always wanted to leave the Enchanted Forest but, at the same time, she had never thought it would actually happen. And so, now, when Emma was standing on the deck, the cool sea breeze against her cheeks, she was more nervous than she had ever been as well as missing the comfort of her castle.

“You really shouldn’t be out here at this hour - if you fall overboard nobody will know.” Hook said, appearing from below deck. Emma smiled and said, “Well, maybe if I swim, I’ll get there faster.”

“Oh please, Princess - The Jolly Roger is the fastest ship there is. She is magnificent.” Hook said, running his hook against one of the ropes tied to the sail.

“There’s a reason I ask you not to call me Princess, you know.” Emma said, looking back at the sea.

“Is there? I thought you just preferred not being referred to by your title.” Hook said, walking over to her and looking at the sea with her.

“Yes, well, Baelfire used to call me Princess. Before he died.” Whatever snarky comment Hook had died on his tongue and he just looked at her: her eyes clearly had tears in them. Hook said, “I’m so sorry Prin--- I mean, Emma.” He said and Emma looked at, smiling slightly and blinking rapidly before looking up at the moon. After a few moments of silence, Hook said, “You know, where we’re going, you won’t get by using just your name. People may not know what you look like but everyone knows that your name is Emma.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well, this is one of those rare moments where a person gets to choose their own name.” Hook said, smiling like he had just said the smartest thing ever. Emma rolled her eyes but thought about it. Almost automatically, her hand went up to the swan pendant she wore around her neck and she murmured, “Swan.”

“I don’t think there are any swans in the sea, love.”

“No. My name - Swan. Emma Swan.” She said, a slow smile appearing on her face.

“Emma Swan.” Hook said out loud, as if testing it out, “I can call you Swan, then.”

“Does ‘Emma’ really make you _that_ uncomfortable?” Emma laughed.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Hook said, smirking. Then he said, “Well, we should probably go to bed. Can’t have you falling ill in your first week on sea. By tomorrow we should be able to use the bean.” Hook said, casting a glance at the surroundings. Emma nodded, going towards her quarters. Just as they were going to go in, Hook said, “Well, see you tomorrow, Swan.”

“Good night, Hook.” Emma smiled and they disappeared into their rooms.


	7. Princess Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Emma woke up to feel the ship rocking a lot. Getting out of bed quickly and pulling on a dressing gown, she opened her door to find water raining down into the ship and everyone on deck was drenched. Wrapping herself tighter, she climbed up, slipping and nearly falling over multiple times. Hook was concentrating hard on steering, barking instructions at the crew occasionally. When he saw her, he smiled wryly and shouted, "Ah, Swan, so good of you to join us."
> 
> "I see the weather is as pleasant as promised," she replied, dryly.
> 
> "It probably is, on the other side." Hook replied, looking up. Emma followed his line of vision and realised that they weren't actually in a storm. They were in what seemed to be a whirlpool. A... glowing whirlpool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I swear I will be more regular at updating this sorry! Maybe I should start weekly updating this. I'll think about that. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

The next morning, Emma woke up to feel the ship rocking a lot. Getting out of bed quickly and pulling on a dressing gown, she opened her door to find water raining down into the ship and everyone on deck was drenched. Wrapping herself tighter, she climbed up, slipping and nearly falling over multiple times. Hook was concentrating hard on steering, barking instructions at the crew occasionally. When he saw her, he smiled wryly and shouted, "Ah, Swan, so good of you to join us."

"I see the weather is as pleasant as promised," she replied, dryly.

"It probably is, on the other side." Hook replied, looking up. Emma followed his line of vision and realised that they weren't actually in a storm. They were in what seemed to be a whirlpool. A... glowing whirlpool?

"You mean...?" She trailed off, realisation of the magic bean hitting her. Hook grinned at her reaction, "Aye. We're - Mr. Smee get back on your bloody feet - travelling between the realms."

"Is it always this difficult?"

"I don't know. Never tried it."

"What?! You've never done this?!" Emma exclaimed, whipping around, while holding onto a rope nearby to make sure she didn't fall over. Just as she said this, the boat lurched to the side and she felt it tip upwards. It was like the sea was leaning in on them and they were trying to get out of the hole on top before the sea engulfed them. They emerged just as a wave crashed down on them, to the relief of Hook. He looked up triumphantly, "You were saying, Swan? Swan?" 

"Man overboard!" He heard someone shout and Smee exclaimed, "Captain! The princess!" Hook ran over to where Smee was standing by the plank and looked down: her dressing gown was floating on top gently but Emma was nowhere in sight. He took a few steps back and said, "Mr. Smee, make sure there's a towel and some water ready when I come back. Some drinkable water. And a lot of rum." He tied one of the ropes tied around the mast around his waist, went to the edge of the ship, and jumped. He could hear his men shouting in protest while he was airborne but within a few seconds, he hit the water below and the sound was drowned out.

He could see the sun dancing off golden hair and quickly swam towards her, grabbing her around the waist and swimming to the surface. He felt the rope around his waist tug and he was pulled towards the ship and up. Getting onto the ship, he dropped Emma onto the surface and pumped her chest a few times. When she didn't respond, he was about to try resuscitating her another way - by kissing her - when she suddenly coughed and sat up slightly, facing to the side as she emptied the ocean onto the deck beside her before turning back onto her back. She blearily opened her eyes to find the entire crew staring at her curiously and Hook kneeling beside her. Suddenly conscious of how she was dressed, she sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, shivering. Realising this, Killian put a towel around her shoulders and she pulled it closer, wrapping it around her properly, still shivering. 

Twenty minutes later, Emma was sitting on deck, allowing her hair to dry and drinking in the sun. Hook walked up to her and she said, "I see the weather is as pleasant as promised."

"I thought you would have gone and changed by now." Hook said. 

"I was going to. But I needed the sun." When he didn't reply to this, she added, "Thank you, by the way." 

"All in a day's work. I have a no-man-left-behind policy. How did you go overboard anyway?" 

"The final wave. When it hit, my grip slipped I guess I went with the current." Emma said, rolling her eyes at what she felt was the stupidity of the reason. Hook simply said, "Well you're lucky you were on my ship and not Blackbeard's." 

"Why's that?" 

"Blackbeard has no such policy. With him it's each man for himself. You go overboard, the ship doesn't wait for you. If you don't catch up somehow, you're left behind, in the middle of the ocean, until a rescue party comes along.  _If_ a rescue party comes along." He spat the last sentence in clear distaste.

"You really don't like him, do you." Emma said, a slight smile on her face. 

"You tend not to like your competition, love. But I suppose you wouldn't know - you never had any." 

"Why do you assume that?" Emma said, affronted even though it was true.

"Because who would dare go up against the daughter of the beloved Snow White and Prince - although King, now, I suppose - Charming." He said, a smirk on his face.  

"It's  _Queen_ Snow White. And people challenged me all the time." She said, indignantly. 

"Did they? Name  _one_ instance and I'll believe you." He said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Baelfire used to challenge me all the time. We never agreed on anything... except the important stuff." She said, smiling softly and sadly towards the end. Hook knew this wasn't the time to jibe at her. So, when he didn't say anything, she looked up and said, "What? No clever retort?"

"I will not tarnish a man's memory in this way, Swan." He said, beginning to walk back to the wheel. As he walked away, Emma said, "You know, as awkward as it sounds, it's nice to know what lengths you'd go to, to keep me alive." Killian froze, realising that she was referring to him almost kissing her. He had hoped she hadn't seen that. He turned around, putting on his signature smirk, and said, "If you die, I don't get paid."

"Is that all my life is worth to you?" She asked, walking towards him until they were about two steps apart, "A bit of gold?" She noticed his eyes drop to her lips again before he looked back at her and said, "What can I say? I like protecting my investments, princess." He said princess on purpose to make her step back. It didn't seem right to him - this kind of flirting. Especially when she mentioned Baelfire. His tactic worked and she stepped back, rolling her eyes at the title. 

"Consider them protected." She said, dismissively, turning around and going back to her cabin. She knew that Hook had done that on purpose and she knew why. Personally, she was rather glad that he had stepped back. At the same time, sitting on her bed, she thought about it. It had now been more than a year since that day. She remembered her mother when her friend's grandmother had died: she had mourned for a month before resuming her duties as queen properly. It was something she noticed about both her parents: they allowed themselves a month (rarely more) of true grief during any personal tragedies (luckily there hadn't been many) before resuming ruling as usual. By that logic, hadn't she gone above and beyond the allotted time to grieve? Thinking about it now, Emma wasn't even sure she knew  _how_ to rule a kingdom, let alone how to manage her time in such a way. Sighing she peeled off the damp clothes and changed into something more comfortable before lying down. She felt ironically drained considering she had fallen into such a huge body of water. Allowing herself to think about it a little more, she slowly came to the realisation that she was holding onto Baelfire because he was the reason she was going on this quest. With this thought and memories of Baelfire in mind, she told herself that she needed to keep her distance from Hook. 

 _He's a pirate anyway. It shouldn't be too hard._  She thought before falling into a deep sleep, exhaustion pushing her eyelids shut. 


	8. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma woke up, feeling the ship gently rocking. She couldn't tell if they were moving forward or not. Either way, she was still exhausted from nearly drowning but couldn't stay in bed anymore. Going up to the deck, she saw the crew climbing down the side of the boat and Hook supervising. Frowning she approached him and asked, "Why is everyone leaving?" 
> 
> "The crew needs to scout the water. We need to see how many can cross the veil without being detected. Especially since this place reeks of dark magic." He answered and Emma, not wanting to seem stupid, nodded, pretending she knew exactly what the veil was. It was as if he read her thoughts because he added, "The veil is what keeps the magic in and keeps outsiders... out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a proper idea of how the story is going to go so I can update more regularly now! I hope you like this! Someone rather important gets introduced lmao :p

Emma woke up, feeling the ship gently rocking. She couldn't tell if they were moving forward or not. Either way, she was still exhausted from nearly drowning but couldn't stay in bed anymore. Going up to the deck, she saw the crew climbing down the side of the boat and Hook supervising. Frowning she approached him and asked, "Why is everyone leaving?" 

"The crew needs to scout the water. We need to see how many can cross the veil without being detected. Especially since this place reeks of dark magic." He answered and Emma, not wanting to seem stupid, nodded, pretending she knew exactly what the veil was. It was as if he read her thoughts because he added, "The veil is what keeps the magic in and keeps outsiders... out."

"Why didn't we just use the bean to come out under the veil?" Emma said, still not sure what this veil was that he kept talking about.

"I am not taking such a chance! What if she had been pulverised?" He exclaimed, looking horrified that Emma had suggested. 

"So you're willing to sacrifice your men but not your ship?" 

"Aye. Men are easily found. She is one of a kind," he said, looking up at the sails in obvious pride. Emma smiled: it made her oddly happy to know that Hook could feel this strongly and passionately about something. Hook seemed to realise this and, clearing his throat in embarrassment called out to the crew, asking for a status. Mr. Smee - who was leaning so far over the edge of the boat, Emma was surprised he hadn't fallen over yet - shouted back, "I see two of them returning! Drop the ladder!" The two crewmen climbed up. Killian frowned and said, "What about the rest?" 

"There are more than one veil, Captain. We made it to shore but the others..." one of them started and trailed off. 

"What? Did the others cut off your tongues? What the bloody hell happened to them?" 

"When the four of them went, winged beasts carried them off."

" _Winged beasts?_ Don't be ridiculous. There are no such things." 

"Were they monkeys?" Emma asked, softly. They all turned to look at her and the two pirates nodded fervently. Hook, with ridicule clear on his face, said, "Winged  _monkeys?!"_

"The Wicked Witch is on the island." Emma said, looking at the island in the distance. 

"I suppose you're also going to tell me that there was a dragon or something." Hook said, still disbelieving of the idea that winged monkeys existed. 

"Actually..." one of them started again, gulping. Hook's eyes widened in shock and he said, "You saw a  _dragon?"_

"Captain... the other men. The other three... they were turned to ash before our very eyes." 

"Excuse us." Emma said, before Hook could respond and pulled him aside, "I thought this island was just for the Evil Queen. Why are the Wicked Witch and Maleficent here? And are there more I should know about?" 

"This isn't exactly  _just_ the Evil Queen's. It's a place that all the... villains, as it were, have been sent to."

"You mean we're up against _all_ villains?" Emma asked, staring at him in disbelief, with a warning tone. 

"Well the most vile of them all is safely locked in your castle so I think we'll be alright." He said in a dismissive tone that annoyed Emma. She glared at him and said, "Well what's the plan?" 

"Apparently two people can get on the island without drawing too much attention. I wager that you and I should travel to the shore. If we're undetected, we can get into the castle and get out within a day." He said. His lack of caution was infuriating to Emma and she said, "And if we're caught?" 

"I'd rather think about that if it happens, princess." He said, flashing her a smile. 

Thirty minutes later, the boat they were in cemented itself in the sandy shore and Emma and Hook got out, looking around for any sign of them being watched. The eerie silence sent shivers down Emma's spine as she kept one hand on the sword, ready to draw at the slightest provocation. Although she couldn't see, she knew she was being watched. Hook seemed aware of this too as he padded towards the forest along with her. They were just about to enter the forest when they both seemed to pass through something. Emma felt a chill, goosebumps appearing all over her skin and, the next thing she knew, they were standing in the main hall of a stone castle, seemingly studded with emeralds.

"What the hell..." Hook breathed, looking at the intimidating dark grey of the stone that seemed to be caving in; the jewels threatening to turn into spikes and impale them. 

"Yes. It is rather grand, don't you think?" A voice sounded from behind them. Emma whipped around and felt something form over her legs: more stone. Behind them, a woman came into view. She was donned in a tight-fitting black gown, a large black hat, and red lipstick. The red lipstick was the splash of colour in her green face.  


	9. Greenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were trapped in front of what appeared to be a throne. Emma had only heard stories about the Wicked Witch. In spite of knowing that she was green, she hadn't expected her to be... this green. After all, legends and rumours got altered all the time in the Enchanted Forest. She was staring in awe at the Witch, who sharply said, "It's rude to stare." 
> 
> "Forgive my companion," Hook was quick to jump in, much to Emma's relief, "but you appear to have a little something on your face, love."

They were trapped in front of what appeared to be a throne. Emma had only heard stories about the Wicked Witch. In spite of knowing that she was green, she hadn't expected her to be... this green. After all, legends and rumours got altered all the time in the Enchanted Forest. She was staring in awe at the Witch, who sharply said, "It's rude to stare." 

"Forgive my companion," Hook was quick to jump in, much to Emma's relief, "but you appear to have a little something on your face, love." Emma bit back a laugh with great effort when he said that. If anything, it only seemed to anger the Witch more. Walking between them and to the throne behind them, she said, "I didn't expect to see you back so soon, pirate. After all, most people who escape never return. At least not willingly." 

"People have escaped?" Emma asked, as she felt the stone holding her in place turn so that she faced the Witch. She winced at the pain caused by the stone digging into her ankle. 

"Of course people have escaped. Why do you think Rumple is in a cage in the Enchanted Forest? He was powerful enough to get off the island. I am too, except I'm not an idiot like him. When I get off, I will not be caught and put back here. Or worse, in a dungeon as food for rats."

"Zelena everyone knows you're not powerful enough, love. It's alright; nobody except the Crocodile is powerful enough to escape this hell." Hook said, his voice reassuring. But it didn't help because the previous pride that she had was replaced with a jealous rage that he doubted her abilities. Emma wished he would choose his moments more carefully - she would rather  _not_ die before consuming the antidote. Zelena waved her hand, putting chains around both their wrists. The chains seemed to melt into the floor. She then slowly and menacingly approached Hook - who was struggling against the chains - and tilted his face up towards hers, "Such a pretty face. Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to it." She waved her other hand and a razor appeared in it. Emma's eyes widened and she shouted, "No!" Struggling even harder against the chains, feeling the stone cut into her ankle below - her boots tearing. But her scream seemed to have worked and Zelena stopped, turning around to look at her. For a split second Emma was relieved but then regretted her decision when Zelena approached her, the blade still in her hand. She cocked her head to one side and said, "Did you just say 'no'?"

"No... please?" Emma tried, hoping the blade wouldn't be brought near her face. Zelena sighed and said, "And tell me, why shouldn't I?"

"Because his face is the only thing that works for him?" Emma said, hoping if she insulted Hook, Zelena would consider letting her, at least, go. Hook certainly wasn't amused by this statement and looked very insulted when Emma said that. Zelena, however, paused and then smirking at Hook said, "I'm sure more of him works." Both Hook and Emma were forced to suppress the gag reflex when she made this innuendo.

"No offence, love, but green just doesn't do it for me," Killian said and Emma glared at him: did he have a death wish?! Zelena, who had been walking towards the elevated throne in front of them, stopped and whipped around, a shimmer going over her black gown, looking at Hook in disbelief and intense rage. She said, "It would do you good to show me some repect, Captain. Take them to the dungeons." She waved her hand in a dismissive way and two monkeys appeared at the windows, with giant wings sprouting from their backs. Emma and Hook stared at them in awe and Zelena seemed satisfied with the reaction. Hook whispered, "They  _are_ real." 

"Aren't they magnificent? Of course, I'm not allowed to use them all the time or else they would be captured and used by some of the... others." She said, gently stroking one of the monkeys' heads. It was evil in a rather comical way. Emma said, "Who others?" As the other monkey approached her and Hook. 

"Why, my beloved half sister, Regina, of course. I suppose Cruella would turn them into coats, too, if she managed to shoot one down. That woman has issues." She replied, seeming to talk to the monkey instead of Emma.

"Your sister is the  _Evil Queen_?" 

"Oh please. She has done nothing to earn that title. All she can do is throw fireballs." Zelena said, rolling her eyes at Emma's wonder. Then she said, "Take them away." The rock seemed to flow off their ankles like wet mud and the shackles disappeared from their wrists as the monkeys approached. But they were a second too late and Emma drew the sword, stepping in front of Hook. The monkeys stopped approaching as Emma advanced towards them, still holding out the sword. Zelena watched her warily and said, "The sword..."

"What of it?" Emma said, hearing Hook draw his sword behind her.

"Deal with her, Swan, I'll deal with these abominations." Hook said and Emma nodded, walking towards Zelena, the sword pointed at her throat. Zelena chuckled and said, "You're not going to kill me."

"Why not?" As she said that, she heard Hook's sword fall to the ground behind her and turned back to look: a monkey was sitting on him, forcing him to say sprawled on the ground. He tilted his head up to look at her and they made eye contact, "Swan!" Emma felt the sword be pulled out of her hand and saw blood drip from Zelena's hand before she looked at her face. Her eyes were wide with a sort of crazed delight and she said, "My, my, isn't today a _marvelous_ day! Who would have thought I would be graced by Her Royal Highness, Princess Emma. Don't I feel bloody important that the princess was stupid enough to come here - a place where literally _everyone_ wants to kill her? Isn't this my  _lucky_ day!" She waved her hand and Emma found herself tied to a mast somewhere in the forest. Zelena stood before her, still holding the sword by its blade - Emma wasn't sure if she could feel pain - and Hook was kneeling on the ground behind Zelena, wrapped in chains with a flying monkey on either side. Emma said, "Please, I can help you!" 

" _You_ can help _me_? Oh that's adorable. Humour me, how exactly will you help me?" 

"We're here to kill the Evil Queen," Emma lied - she had no intention of killing anyone.

"That's amazing news. But how is that helping me?" 

"Well, if what you say is true, you must be much more powerful than Regina to think that her magic - which slaughtered entire villages - is no big deal." 

"I wouldn't phrase it like  _that_ but yes, I am infinitely more powerful than she could ever hope to be. That doesn't answer the question and I'm starting to get tired."

"Well, once we kill her, you can rule over the island. It could be your kingdom. You would be the most powerful being in the land and everybody would be forced to obey you. Your monkeys would safe too." She added the last part as if it was a bonus. There was a brief pause and Emma and Hook thought it might actually work, when Zelena said, "That would have saved your life if you were up against anyone else. Unfortunately, no one stands a chance against my sister. Especially if you don't have magic. So... any last words, princess?" she asked, creating a fireball in her palm, ready to launch it at Emma. 

"Yes. Kill me but let _him_ go." Emma said, after a pause, as her failure and the realisation that she was going to be killed sunk in. 

"Swan, no!" Hook protested, fighting against the chains, grimacing when the monkeys pulled the ends, tightening them. 

"Hook had nothing to do with this. He was promised gold and freedom and even though you can't give him both, at least give him one." Emma said, quickly, fighting tears - she was not going to cry in front of the Wicked Witch. She may burn but she would not cry. 

"Your dying wish is for me to spare the life of a pirate you've known for less than a month? You really  _are_ Snow White's daughter. But, I suppose even I can respect easy wishes so,"

"No! Emma!" Hook shouted just before Zelena waved her hand and he disappeared, the monkeys holding empty chains, "he's safe. Now, prepare to---"

"Zelena, _stop_." Emma heard a soft but firm voice and gingerly opened her eyes, to see another woman appearing. She, too, was wearing a long black gown but, unlike Zelena, she held a staff in one hand and wore a black headdress with two large horns on it.   


	10. Taken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian woke up on the deck of the Jolly Roger and saw his entire crew leaning in, staring at him. Mr. Smee was holding a flask which Hook instinctively reached for, taking a sip and then spitting out the water all over the deck. He glared at Mr. Smee and said, "Bring me my rum." 
> 
> "Yes, Captain!" Smee disappeared below deck and reappeared with his flask. Killian drank from it thankfully, realising once again how much he hated magic. 
> 
> "Captain... the princess..." one of the crewmen said and the gravity of what had just happened hit Killian. He stood up and said, "I have to go back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the last chapter was so Emma centric, this one is completely from Killian's POV. I'm shocked by the regular updates too lmao but hey the story's finally going somewhere so...   
> Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, haha, I hope you like it :)

Killian woke up on the deck of the  _Jolly Roger_ and saw his entire crew leaning in, staring at him. Mr. Smee was holding a flask which Hook instinctively reached for, taking a sip and then spitting out the water all over the deck. He glared at Mr. Smee and said, "Bring me my rum." 

"Yes, Captain!" Smee disappeared below deck and reappeared with his flask. Killian drank from it thankfully, realising once again how much he hated magic. 

"Captain... the princess..." one of the crewmen said and the gravity of what had just happened hit Killian. He stood up and said, "I have to go back." 

"But what happened? You just appeared on deck." Smee said. Killian sensed that he was a tad afraid about what had just happened. He stood up quickly, nearly falling over in the process, saying, "It doesn't matter, I need to go back to the island." 

"But captain, if you're here and the princess isn't... does that mean...?"

"Mr. Smee, I would stop talking if I were you," Hook said, with raw animosity. He didn't know why he was going back - he had seen her tied to the mast with Zelena ready to kill her. 

"But Captain... if we do consider the possibility that the princess is, in fact...  _gone,_ doesn't that mean we're officially free? We can go back to piracy and spend our days on the open seas. It can be like the old days..." he trailed off, clearly reminiscing. Hook glared at him and said, "Mr. Smee, it is bad form to abandon someone you have sworn to protect. I didn't see Swan die and therefore, even if there is the slightest hope of her being alive, I must seek her out. Or would you rather dishonour an agreement made with royalty and be on the run for the rest of your life lest we end up back on that trecherous island." He looked in the direction of the island and heard Smee gulp beside him. After a pause, Smee said, "Captain, do what you must - we'll be waiting for your return. You can take one of the crewmen with you, for backup."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee but I think I'll be quite alright. As long as I have my hook and a sword, I will survive." Killian said. He decided to wait for nightfall before leaving. 

In the middle of the night, a boat lowered towards the water, the splash sounding much louder in the stagnant darkness. The boat edged its way towards the shore and Killian stepped out, padding across the sand to a different side of forest. This time, much to his relief, he didn't fall through a veil and appear in Zelena's castle. Taking occasional swigs of rum, he walked towards the stone castle he could see in the distance. He knew it was Zelena's castle: the moonlight bounced off the emeralds, making them shine even brighter and making the shadows on them seem even more ominous. Occasionally he would see the reflection of a flying monkey in the emerald and would duck while hearing a  _whoosh_ over his head before he began moving again. 

An hour later, he began to feel the exhaustion kicking in. With no Emma - no, _no one_ \- beside him to keep him company, he was aware of the ache in his legs as they begged him to take a break. Yielding, he sat down on a log, wishing he had brought more than rum and bread with him. He broke off a part of the loaf and ate it, pocketing the rest. That's when he heard a voice, "We have better food, if you'd like." He whipped around, sword out, but couldn't find the source of the voice. 

"Here." The voice sang behind him. He swiftly turned again, waving the sword like a madman.

"Nope." The voice taunted again, from behind him. This time Killian turned around more slowly, coming face to face with a young boy.

"Peter Pan." He snarled, raising his sword to attack. But Pan waved his hand and the sword flew away. He smirked and said, "My, my, Captain, you really never learn, do you?"

"What are you doing here? Did Neverland finally burn?"

"I don't know. Once I realised that my time on Neverland was limited, I sought out this place. You see, everyone thinks this island is the trap. But it really isn't. The _real_ trap we're in is time." 

"Time?" Hook said, incredulously.

"Yes. The curse that created this island also stopped time. That's why I didn't age once I came here. That's why the Wicked Witch looks the same. Nobody here ages."

"Well, thank you for the history lesson. If that's all, I'll be leaving now." Killian said, turning to walk away, only to find Pan right in front of him, pouting. He said, "Why the hurry, Captain? Oh yes... I know why. It's the princess isn't it?"

"The princess? No. Emma Swan, my companion, yes."

"Please, Hook. You don't give me enough credit. After all, I'm Peter Pan. I have eyes everywhere. Why are you here to save the princess, anyway? I thought you of all people would want nothing to do with royalty."

"I don't. If I save the princess, I don't rot in the dungeons." Killian white lied. Pan chuckled and glanced at him, clearly about to use a clever comeback when he paused, his smile faltering, and he said, "No... there's something more," another pause ensued and Pan's eyes widened in glee before continuing, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have _feelings_ for this woman." Hook fought the blush threatening to colour his cheeks and hoped it was dark enough for Pan to not see it. Pan continued, "Do you really think your saving her will change how she feels about you? A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"She saved my life. I'm repaying the favour." Hook said, as nonchalantly as he could.

"Not that you would mind if things did escalate, I'm sure. Although... I suppose... there is a _small_ problem with this plan: she still loves Baelfire. That's right, my spies are quite literally  _everywhere._ I know everything." 

"Well that's bloody brilliant. Now, if you don't mind, mate, I have a princess to rescue." Hook said, stepping to the side. Pan moved along with him - as if they were mirror images and pulled a bottle out of thin air, filled with an orange liquid. Holding it out, Pan said, "This is a forgetting potion. Consider it my gift to you. Give it to Emma and you could be the only man in her life. You won't have to compete with the deceased for her affection."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Hook said warily, refusing to take the potion.

"Well of course I want something in return. I know you're going to visit Zelena. I need you to kill her for me."

"Why?" 

"Let's just say I lost some lost boys to her and I would like them back."

"Well, unfortunately, I'm not going to take the potion. So you'll just have to find someone else to kill Ze -  _ah!"_ He cried as Pan's hand went into his chest, gripping around his heart. Pan cocked his head to one side in mock grief and said, "I'm very sorry, Captain. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." And ripped it out. Killian saw his heart glowing and beating in Pan's hand and said, "What the hell do you want?" 

"I told you. I want you to kill Zelena. However, I will give you this potion anyway; a gesture of goodwill, I suppose. I know you think you can be a better man but we both know what you truly are: a villain. I have faith that you will use the potion because the only way you'll ever win her heart is through trickery. But I need some leverage so I'm keeping your heart. Once you kill Zelena, I will restore your heart. Now, pick up your sword and be on your way, Captain. And don't even think of attacking me - I quite literally hold your life in my hands." Pan said. Killian, glowering with fury, picked up his sword, fighting every instinct telling him to swing it at Pan, and, after deathly glaring at Pan one more time, sheathed the sword and continued his journey, watching Zelena's castle get closer and closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Soulmate AU prompt I saw on Tumblr (where people age to a point and then age after they meet their soulmate) but I decided to change a few details so that it stayed true to character. This is also my first fanfic novel on here so I hope you like it :)


End file.
